zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Mavis Callahan/History
Background Early life For the most part, Mavis Teaghan Callahan lived a fairly normal and uneventful life in Los Angeles. She grew up with her best friend Timothy Knight and went to high school with him. Like Tim, Mavis was often the subject of much bullying due to her obsession with the mystical and supernatural, earning her the nickname "Crazy Mavy." For the most part, Mavis didn't seem bothered by the constant teasing and instead embraced the name "Crazy Mavy". Meeting a demon One day, Mavis met a new friend of Tim's named Liam, who was secretly a demon in disguise named Linos. Mavis took a quick liking to Liam and was not aware of his heritage until his father, Tzan Ren, appeared and used her as a hostage. Though her near-death experience with Tzan Ren has left her deeply traumatized, she still accepted Liam for who he was and relished in his powers. Some time after this, Mavis acquired a strange coin as change from a vending machine with an orange cat emblem on it. City Shadows Arc 1 During the beginning of their 2005 fall semester, Mavis met new student Mala Reid and immediately befriended her. However, when she introduced Mala to Tim and Liam, Liam realized that Mala was a demon and vice versa. A fight ensued between the two before Mala escaped. Though Liam seemed sure that she was an evil demon, Mavis adamantly defended her because of their quick friendship and desire to have a best female friend. When they found Mala, the two parties realize their misunderstanding and thanks to motivation from Mavis, become friends. Mavis then showed Mala her Cat Coin and Mala, recognizing it, discovered that it was one of thirteen mystical coins, each with a unique power. Out of curiosity, they decided to try and collect all thirteen to see what they could do. While on a school field trip to the museum, the group discovered the Bat Coin among the exhibit. Returning later that night, Linos and Mala staged a break in and wound up fighting Daolon Wong, who was also seeking the Coins. As their quest continued, they eventually crossed paths with a demon hunter named Remington Ryder and the old master of Mala's Chi Wizard father, Old Man Kuang. Additionally, when Mala's old friend Drago appeared, Mavis decided to simply stay out of their business rather than take sides, despite being Mala's friend. When they managed to acquire ten Coins while Daolon Wong had three, Mavis and Tim accidentally fell into a trap set my Remy and they were sent to the Demon Netherworld. There, they encountered Lang Yan, Mala's mother, who saved them from Hsi Wu and also protected and escorted them to Linos and Remy, who had teamed up to save them. Following this, Daolon Wong managed to steal all the Coins from them. Mavis, being the only one with no powers or fighting ability, was asked by Linos to stay behind. However, thanks to her quick thinking, the tables were turned and they managed to defeat Wong and retake all the Coins. To celebrate their victory, they all attended their school's Winter Formal. Arc 2 Some time after this, at the beginning of their 2006 Spring term, Lang Yan appeared to them and revealed that Daolon Wong had released her and four other demons. The first, Tai Ci, made his appearance by attacking them at school, having been previously informed of them and their threat to him by Lang Yan. Mavis and Tim rushed off to Kuang's shop to prepare a Chi spell while the others engaged him in battle. Despite their initial hiccup, Tai Ci was successfully banished. When a new substitute teacher, Ms. Forest, arrived at their school, Mavis immediately suspected she was evil - though this was purely motivated by Ms. Forest canceling class dissection and she quickly changed her mind when she organized a school field trip. However, during the field trip, Mavis, Tim and Remy discovered she was the demon Sen Qiang in disguise. While Tim and Remy battled Sen, Mavis went to look for Linos, Mala and Drago, who had already been incapacitated by Sen. Upon returning, Mavis used a fire axe to get past Sen's vines. To Remy and Tim's amazement, an axe was also Sen's weapon of banishment. Working together, the three humans were able to banish the Wood Demon Sorceress. However, this act incurred the wrath of her twin sister, Liao She, the Poison Demon Sorceress, who attacked the group at their school. Because of Liao's miasma, Mavis, Tim and Remy were confined to a shield made by the Tortoise Coin and were largely unable to aid in the battle. Though Lang Yan was killed in the encounter, Mala was able to fight back and Liao She was banished. Some time after this, large pillars of ice began forming all over the world, as documented by international news. On their way to school, Linos was suddenly swept away by a large bird of ice. Despite Mala's efforts, Linos was kidnapped. Mavis became frantic with worry as they tried to find him, before realizing he had been captured by Dong Xin in the Arctic. Using Mala's giant crystal dragon, the traveled to the Arctic to rescue their friend. After a long and tough battle, Dong Xin was eventually defeated and banished and his plot to freeze the entire world was thwarted. Upon returning, the group analyzed the strange sigil they had found in Dong Xin's staff and pondered what it meant. Arc 3 With the beginning of summer vacation, the group met Kuang's son Arran Kuang, who was purchasing Kuang's store following the latter's retirement to convert into a restaurant. Mavis also invited the group to her family reunion later that summer in Ireland. Some time later, Mavis, Tim, Liam, and Remy were ambushed by Hou Yi and Hei Gou and An Gou. Liam, recognizing their assailants, realized that the Shadow Legion, his father's fearsome army of shadow demons, had returned. Suddenly, Arran Kuang arrived and revealed himself to be a light demon and chased Hou Yi away. He later explained that he was the half-human, half-demon son of Shuo Guang, the Light Demon Sorceress and Tzan Ren's twin sister. After hearing of his search for the 12 Signs he lost, the group pledged to help him get them all back. Their first stop was Spain, where the Taurus Sign was located. After saving people from a building fire, they pursued Hei Gou and An Gou, who had taken the Sign and acquired it from them. During their confrontations with the Shadow Legion, Mavis struggled to express her growing feelings for Linos while dealing with the resurfacing trauma she faced the last time with Tzan Ren. During the summer, Mavis invited her friends to the Callahan family reunion, where they met the rest of the Callahan family, such as Mavis' eccentric uncle Seamus. It was during this trip that the Aquarius Sign appeared, having awoken the spirit of Mavis' ancestor, now in the form of a banshee. They were able to fight her off and bring peace to her spirit, but the Shadow Legion made off with the Sign. To make matters worse, Hou Yi attacked her at home, but she and her two brothers were able to escape. The Strikers arrived to rescue them, thereby exposing their demon selves and magic to the two Callahan boys all together, though Sean admitted he already knew for some time. Eventually, the Shadow Legion invaded Los Angeles and Mavis was mostly forced to take to the sidelines while the rest of the Strikers fought the Legion's Demon Commanders. During Linos' final battle with Tzan Ren, the former confessed his feelings for Mavis before accepting his death. Mavis was heartbroken over this, but was happy to find that Linos had survived, being a hybrid demon and therefore immune to Arran's pure light arrow. Though happy, she quickly accosted Linos for giving her the "love confession before dying" speech from movies that she hated before kissing him. Arc 4 By the time school started once more, Mavis and Linos had become an official couple. Like most of her friends, Mavis did not have any immediate plans for after their graduated, since they were entering their final year of high school. Much to Mavis' joy, they were not in for a normal year of school. Remy's cousin, Renita Ryder arrived in the city and recruited them to help her on a mission: find the eight Keys of the Demon King and prevent the return of Mo Wang. Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z